To Hogwarts
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: Yet another Seven going to Hogwarts story, with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Will, and Thalia. Only they're a bit reluctant… Pairings Harmione, Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, mild Solangelo. Takes place pre-OotP and post BoO. WARNING: Dumbledore, Molly, Ron bashing. Some mentions of child abuse. T 'cause I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**No one, not even Dumbledore, knows the demigods true identities. Hecate did some magic to manipulate Dumbledore into accepting them.**

Chapter One

The Order were sitting in chairs in the kitchen, waiting for the new exchange students. Supposedly there were ten American transfer students from some school called Delphi School of Magic. There were 4 girls and 6 boys. Everyone was nervous.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's them!" said Mrs. Weasley frantically, temporarily forgetting to speak proper English.

Everyone crowded into the hall as Moody opened the door. Ten people stood on the steps.

"Hello." said a girl with curly blonde hair. She was holding hands with a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"W-why don't you introduce yourselves?" asked Mrs. Weasley, already noting who she should feed more.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Piper."

"Jason."

"Leo."

"Hazel."

"Frank."

"Nico."

"Will."

"Thalia"(accompanied with glare).

"Please, come in." said Dumbledore, frowning slightly.

The transfers stepped into the house.

"I'll get dinner on the table," fussed Mrs. Weasley. "Heaven's know some of you need it."

Leo blushed slightly, having a pretty good idea of who she was talking about.

Nico scowled.

The transfers shuffled into the kitchen, startling as Kreacher appeared. He glared at them before shuffling away.

"So…" Mrs. Weasley ladled large amounts of stew into bowls before laying them onto the table. "What was your previous school like?"

Thalia sighed. "We learned magic. It was more casual, really. We didn't have uniforms, and we were split into cabins."

"Are any of you related?" asked Harry.

"Thalia and Jason are siblings, Hazel and Nico are half-siblings." answered Frank.

"How are they half-siblings? They look nothing alike!" exclaimed Ron.

"So?" snapped Nico. "We don't look like our father."

Ron snorted.

Dumbledore said, "Why don't you tell us about your family?"

"I live with my mom and my stepdad. I never knew my dad." Percy said.

"Oh, you poor thing!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I live with my dad, my stepmom, and my half-brothers. I never knew my mom. And I have a crazy uncle. His wife and kids died, and my other aunt and my cousin both died." Annabeth revealed.

Mrs. Weasley **(You know, I think I'll just call her Molly now.)** gasped.

"My mom died in a war and my grandmother disappeared. I never knew my dad." Frank spoke next.

"Oh…" Molly fussed.

"My mom died when I was about fourteen, and I DO NOT care. She abandoned Jason when he was freakin' three! Then she screamed at me for calling the police on her! I hate her!" Guess who.

Everyone stared.

"Uh… yeah." said Jason awkwardly.

"My mom died in a cave-in in Alaska." Hazel said softly.

"Oh you poor thing!" fussed Molly.

Will smiled. "I live with my mom."

"I live with my dad." spoke Piper.

Nico rolled his eyes. "My mom died when I was little. I don't remember her. It was mostly… It was mostly B-bianca who took care of me…" He trailed off.

"What happened to her?" asked Ron.

Nico gave him a murderous look. "She died." he said bluntly.

"And you?" asked Dumbledore after a pause, looking at Leo.

Leo glared. "My mom died when I was eight."

Molly gasped again. "How?"

"A-a-a fire."

No one spoke. Piper reached across and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry." Dumbledore said. Leo glared at him.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms then." said Molly.

The instant they got to their rooms they passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So many reviews! Please check out my other going to Hogwarts story, called Hogwarts with a Fairytale Twist.**

 **elephantlover123: Thanks!**

 **CutieAnonymous: Thanks too.**

 **Jeangary28: Thank you.**

 **I am going to insert my OC into this:**

 **Luna Flight, 14, Daughter of Hephaestus w/pyrokinesis. She is super pale with black curls and blue eyes. She is also very slender. She is a crossover character because she escaped from the School when she was 8 and made her way to Camp Half-Blood. She has wings.**

Chapter Two

They woke up to the sound of someone clattering down the stairs.

Leo fell out of bed.

Percy grabbed Riptide.

Jason reached for his sword and fell on his face.

Frank turned into a dog.

Nico gave the door a murderous look. If looks could kill…

Will sat bolt upright.

In the girls room:

Piper drew Katoptris.

Hazel hid in the Mist.

Annabeth grabbed the hilt of her sword.

Luna tensed, ready to spring.

Thalia opened the door.

It was Ron running down the stairs. Thalia gave him a murderous look. Again, if looks could kill…

The demigods all got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Molly was cooking breakfast, and she called, "Sit down!" They sat.

The kitchen soon filled up. "We're going shopping in Diagon Alley today," Molly informed them as she dished up the food. They started eating. Hecate had given them plenty of wizarding money, so they weren't too worried about paying for stuff.

They all followed Molly over to the fireplace, where she told them they would be Flooing.

Percy hastily said, "Annabeth, Nico and I will take Mrs. O'Leary."

Luna said, "Can I take her too? I hate green fire." **(Yes, there is a backstory there. I might post a story about her and what happened to her.)**

Percy nodded, and the four of them left with Mrs. O'Leary.

Molly blinked, then herded everyone else into the fire.

-linebreak-

Diagon Alley was big. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Luna had met them after they arrived, and then the group had headed towards Gringotts so Harry and the Weasleys could get money out of their vault.

The shops were amazing, and they had soon gotten everything they needed. It was time to head back to Grimmauld Place.

The demigods headed to the girls room to discuss the mission. Hazel put up a Mist shield, then they all settled down.

"I don't trust that old guy." Said Luna. **(She's not all that respectful.)**

"I agree." Stated Hazel. "The way he looked at us, like he was trying to read our minds." **(Bad Dumbledore.)**

The others nodded.

Annabeth sighed. "We'll just have to stick it out. We've got a mission and we can't abandon it."

Leo said, "Well that other old guy has a magic eye. Hey that rhymed!"

Luna threw a pencil at him.

Leo threw it back.

She pocketed it.

"This is strange, really." Said Percy.

They heard a thumping noise, and Hazel scowled. "Someone's trying to get past my shield. Should I lift it?"

Annabeth nodded. Hazel lifted the shield.

Ron opened the door without knocking. He asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Hogwarts" answered Luna.

"Oh. You better be in Gryffindor."

"Why?" Challenged Luna.

"Because it's the best house." **(Not necessarily. I'm a Ravenclaw.)**

"Oh it is is it." Was the response.

Just then Molly called them down for lunch.


End file.
